A common conventional windshield wiper comprises a blade made of rubber clamped by a mechanical arm, which swings right and left to wipe rain fallen on the surface of a windshield. When the mechanical arm swings to the left, the end of the blade may point to the right, and on the contrary, when the mechanical arm swings to the right, the end of the blade may point to the left. Rotation of the blade is mainly caused by elasticity of the material of the blade. So the blade will break, tear owing to alteration of the material of the blade.